New School, Old Friends
by KeepOnTrollin
Summary: One year after Total Drama Island. Total Drama Action NEVER happened.CxD Chappie 7 is up! Complete!
1. Seriously!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. I only own this plot.

"Seriously? Come on Mom! Why can't I go to my academy?" I whined as we drove down to the highway.

"Haven't we gone over this enough? I told you that we didn't have enough money since the divorce." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. It's been different ever since Total Drama Island; I haven't really kept in touch with anyone, especially that insufferable jerk. I watched as different buildings pasted by, but there was one that was much larger than the others, "Well here we are. You better get registered before it's to late."

"Fine. Bye." I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I have to admit, I was kind of freaked out. I just hope I could make friends soon that way if I got into any trouble they would have my back. Even though it's unlikely that I would, but you had to be safe here in Toronto.

I walked into one of the classrooms and fortunately saw a teacher sitting at her desk, "Um, excuse me," She looked up with a 'what do you want' look. "Could you help me? I'm new here and need help finding the principal's office."

She smiled, "It's all the way down the hall."

"Thank you so much Miss-

"Miss. Hartley."

"Oh thank you so much Miss. Hartley." I shook hands with her.

"Anytime dear." I walked out of her room, down the hall and into the principal's office. I stood in front of the secretary's desk. She looked up, nodded and handed me my schedule.

"Thank you." I grabbed the paper and walked out. I started skimming over them, "Hm… Chemistry, Composition, History, Spanish, College Algebra, Gym and Health, and my locker number, 385. Seems easy enough." I walked down to my locker, which thank God was near the office. I looked below me, and there was a girl with blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She looked very familiar. She wore a sky blue hoodie with some jean shorts. I knew only one person who wore that outfit, "Bridgette?" She looked up at me and her golden eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh! Courtney!" She jumped up and gave me a big hug, "I can't believe you hear!"

"Neither can I. I was supposed to be going to my academy, but we don't have enough money."

"That is so cool, sort of." She had a big smile on her face that instantly changed into a frown, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's alright. It was never meant to be for them. Besides that bastard was cheating on my mom for I don't know how long."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Wow, and you knew about it."

"Well, no but yes. I sort of listened in on one of his conversations with that little whore of his. Okay let's stop talking about this. Is anyone else here?"

"Yes actually everybody is."

I started to whine again, "Even Duncan?"

"Yes even Duncan," She giggled a little, "You still like him don't you?"

I was getting ready to slap her, but Owen ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug, "Hey guys! Courtney's here!" Everyone except Noah, Duncan, Heather and Harold ran up to me.

Luckily Gwen saved me, "Owen! I think the girl wants to live." I tried to nod.

"Oh! Sorry!" He set me down and I took a deep breath.

"So where's everyone else?"

"Well Noah's in the gym reading a book, the queen bitch is home sick and I don't know where Duncan or Harold are." Geoff said, and almost on queue, Duncan comes around the corner with Harold chasing after him.

"Come on Duncan! Give me back my…inhaler. Hey! Look it's…Courtney!" That bonehead actually fell for it. The minute Duncan looked away Harold took the opportunity to grab his inhaler and run although I wish he hadn't. Duncan gave me one of his infamous smirks and walked over.

"Well well, what do we have here? Stalking me Princess?"

"In your dreams," I leaned against him, "I wouldn't waste my time on you." I said teasingly.

"Oh so you want to play hard ball, eh?" He wrapped his arm around me.

I shrugged it off, "Maybe, we are pretty good at it."

"Yeah well I'm going to win. Let's face it, you can't keep your hands off me." He so shouldn't of said that because I punched him in the gut, not hard but hard enough to get him to bend over. He managed to choke out, "Told you, she can't keep her hands off me. That's called hands-on contact."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then how about foot-to-ass contact." Then I kicked him and what was left of his balance was gone. He fell flat on his face and everyone was laughing at his sorry ass.

"Oh ha ha, that's so funny. Almost as funny as this." He managed to throw me over top of him! It was so tempting, but I had to resist. I'm glad my mom taught me to have self-control. He gave me a deviant smirk, "So?" I slapped him across the face and got out of his grip.

"And you said that I couldn't keep my hands off you, look at you. Hasn't your mom ever told you not to do that?" I asked walking over to the rest of the gang, who were off in a different groups talking about something else.

"Maybe, but tell me when have I ever listened to my parents." He had me there; he never really was much of a listener unless it was something sexual. "So what's your schedule?" I took out the piece of paper and showed it to him. His smirk got even wider, "Well looks like we're going to be spending a lot of together."

I ran over to Bridgette and told her the "bad" news, but instead of following my lead she just giggled which made me giggle. Hopefully he can't hear well. I looked back, and he was giving me a suggestive smirk, which made me blush a bright red. Let's hope I can still play this little game he has me doing.

A/N: This is just chapter one. What will happen to Courtney and Duncan? Will Heather get better? I certainly hope not! Review!!


	2. Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. I only own this plot.**

* * *

I ran inside my 7th hour classroom, or the Chemistry Lab, right after the tardy bell rang. "Ah, Courtney, nice to see you again. Your late." I let out a weak smile.

"Sorry Miss Hartley, but I had some trouble finding my books that magically disappeared from my locker." I glanced over at Duncan who was smirking proudly.

"It's okay. Now find yourself a seat, oh the only free one is next to Duncan." She pointed over to him, and his smirk got even wider.

"Yes ma'am." I really wanted to whine, but Courtney Giver does not whine. I took a seat next to Duncan, and waited for Miss Hartley to start teaching. But then Duncan had to start talking.

"So Princess, how has your day been?" I smacked him on the shoulder.

"You know how it's been, remember, you were with me the whole time making my day hell!" He shrugged.

"Hey that's my job," He leaned closer to me, which made me blush, "I'm supposed to make your life hell. It amuses me." He leaned back and Miss Hartley stood up to start teaching.

"Okay class we have two new students. Would you please stand up," We both stood from our seats, "Ezekiel is the one way in the back. He's been home schooled for most of his life, so don't give him a hard time." She glared at Duncan who was holding his hands up in defense, "And Courtney is the one sitting next to the biggest pain in the butt. She is a former CIT and is one of our best students." I could feel that a certain someone's eyes weren't on my face but on my ass. I turned around, and Duncan quickly looked behind him. I heard some people snickering, "Okay now you two can sit down, and everyone take out a sheet of paper, we're taking notes." Most people groaned but still did it.

About half way through note-taking Duncan fell asleep on his arm, which was the only thing holding him up. He was also on the edge of the table, which made me have the greatest idea. I raised my hand and Miss Hartley called on me, "Yes Courtney what is it?" I pointed to Duncan and she gave me an evil smirk, "Attention class, Miss Giver is going to show you how to wake up a delinquent. Go ahead Courtney." I smiled, got up, moved his stuff away from his landing spot and silently and quickly pulled his arm out from under him. He gracefully fell out of his chair and onto the floor. After that everyone started laughing like hell and I sat down giggling.

"Ow, who the hell did that?" He looked up and saw me grinning, "Princess? Wow and I thought you were good." He got up and sat back down in his chair, I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't have done it if Miss Hartley wouldn't of let me." I gave her a high five.

"Well now I get pay back, and you're not gunna like it." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh Lord, I'm in trouble now," I said sarcastically, "What on earth am I going to do?"

"You better watch your back 'cause I'm not bluffing." Before I could reply the bell rang, and I ran out the door, trying to get out before Duncan does. I was amazed that it worked, I actually got to my house safely.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hmm…I wonder what Duncan is up to. Well I know but none of you guys do! Ha! Well next chapter is going to be in Duncan's POV, and it's going to be short. Hope you guys like it so far. I'll be able to update a lot this week, mainly because we have all kinds of precipitation pouring down here.


	3. Duncan's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. I only own this plot.

Remember this fic is in Duncan's POV. This will answer why he didn't get back at Courtney when she went out of school.

I was grinning evilly to myself while walking to Mr. Maggard's room. See he and I are pretty tight since my dad worked with him as a cop. I know normally I don't like people that are or were cops, but he's a pretty cool dude. I walked in while he was grading papers. He looked up, "Why hello Duncan. What are you doing after school?" He saw me with my evil smirk, "Okay, What do you want from me?"

"Well now that you mention it, Dustin, I need a big favor from you." He raised an eyebrow, "I need you to get a special someone to tutor me this weekend." He was interested. He's always interested in my little plans, just to see if they get screwed up or not.

"What certain someone do you need me to get to tutor you this weekend."

"Courtney Giver." He laughed.

"You mean the girl who made you fall out of your seat while you were taking a snooze?" I smacked my hand to my head.

"You heard about that, eh?" He nodded his head yes, "Well that's why I'm here, to get back at her." He grabbed a sticky note.

"Okay I'll tell her tomorrow during lunch."

"Thanks. Courtney seriously needs this."


	4. The Nerve!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. I only own this plot

I was so nervous about what Duncan had said to me yesterday _'You better watch your back 'cause I'm not bluffing.'_ That I asked mom to drive me to school, "Now why do you need to drive you to school?" I had to make up a lie because she didn't know what Duncan had said.

"Because, mom, I need to get to school early for an assignment that I forgot to finish," She let out a sigh, "Fine you win I'll let you take the car to school." Yes she fell for it. I don't know why people say I'm not a good liar. I got in, started the engine and in no time I was at school. I got out of the car and text Bridgette, _'hey bridge wher r u?'_

'_front of the schol y' _

'_just wondrin' _I ran to the front of the school and, like she said, she was there. "Hey Bridgette! What's up?" I looked behind me to see if I was being followed.

"Nothing much. By the way, why did you text me?"

"Two words: Chemistry and Payback," She tilted her head to the side.

"But that's three words," I slapped my forehead.

"And doesn't count."

"Oh, so you're afraid of Duncan?" She said teasingly.

"Wouldn't you be? I mean just look at the guy! He's scary beyond all reasons." Just then I felt someone breathe down my neck; it gave me chills.

"Well Princess, talking about me behind my back, I'm very disappointed," I turned around and, speak of the devil, there was Duncan.

"Now why would you think that?" I turned around hoping he didn't see me blush, "I'm _way_ better than that!"

"Aw, is the Princess blushing." He tried to turn me around but I quickly left.

"Oh sorry I have to get ready for class!" After that everything went along smoothly until I got to lunch. The intercom came on and everyone got silent, "Do you have Courtney Giver in there?" It was secretary and she was in serious 'somebody's trouble' voice, "The principal would like to see her." I heard a few gasps. I started choking on my sandwich and Leshawna patted my back.

"Oh crap girl what did you do?" I looked at her.

"That's what I'm wondering." One of the teachers yelled.

"Courtney! Mr. Burger wants to see you! Dump your tray and go!" I stood up sheepishly.

"Yes sir." I went to the trashcan and dumped my tray, then I went down to the office. "Mr. Burger wanted to see me." She looked up at me.

"Oh actually he doesn't Mr. Maggard does. He's in his room." I smiled.

"Thank you," Now I had to go all the way down to the other end of the hall, "Mr. Maggard? You wanted to see me." He looked up from his work.

"Ah yes Courtney. I need you to do something for me." I walked in front of his desk.

"Like what?" He had a bit of a pleading look to his eyes.

"Well first, you are signed up for the tutoring right?" I nodded, "Good, look I really need you to tutor someone for me. He's had trouble with my class last year and he really needs help with it."

"Okay, who is it?"

"Duncan Masterson." I started to whine.

"No, no, no, no anyone but Duncan! Please!"

"Please Courtney! He really needs it and aren't you a CIT." Damn it why do people always bring that up when I have to help someone I don't like?

"Fine!" I started for the door, "But for how long."

"I don't know it depends on how fast he learns the subject. Why?" I banged my head against the wall and muttered to myself.

"That will take forever," I looked back at Mr. Maggard, "Thanks a lot." I walked down the hall trying to find out how to explain this to my friends without getting them to laugh. I went through the cafeteria door and everything got silent. I walked to my friends, sat down and buried my face in arms, "I my life sucks," After that everyone got to talking again. Beth spat from across the table, "Why doeth your life thuck?"

"I have to tutor someone." I sat back up.

"Who do you have to tutor?" I pointed to the guy who causes most of my problems, but instead of showing sympathy they started to giggle.

"Come on guys! It's not funny!" Bridgette grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh lighten up, Court, we think it's funny…and romantic!" I hit her on the arm.

"How the hell is it romantic?!" She calmed down.

"Think about it. You and Duncan will probably be alone in the house, then you guys might start…'conversing'." I looked over to Duncan who was already watching me be tortured, and then he winked at me. The nerve of that guy! I bet he set this whole thing up and he's hoping that I cave into him. Well I've got news for him, it's not going to happen! Just then the bell rang, and now I'm an hour closer to be at Duncan's house tutoring him college algebra.

A/N: Oooooh…now Duncan's probably going to get hurt. I know I sorta kinda made Bridgette sound like Lindsay in her first physical appearance but oh well. I'll continue the story tomorrow, or tonight I promise. For now I must go 'cause I really love Three Days Grace! Review!!


	5. Study Date?

**Disclaimer: Okay you know what? I am so tired of saying the same damn thing over and over again! I do not own Total Drama Island! So there!**

* * *

I just wish that time would move slower, that way it would take longer for me to get to Duncan's house. But then the bell rang, Damn it! School is now over. When I walked out of the room part of me was excited to be going to his house, don't ask why because I don't even know. He came over to my locker, "So ready for our study date Princess?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Watch what you say! I don't want to be caught murdering you in the halls. Just follow me," He smirked.

"Well…a bit snappish aren't we?" I shot a death glare, and he backed off.

"Just follow me and don't speak," We got to the car and didn't speak at all. That really shocked me, but he obviously saw that I was pissed off enough, "Okay we are at my house, but we're never going to get any studying done so we'll go to your house." I got out of the car, and he sat there smirking like an idiot, "Come!" He opened the door and got out. We walked inside my house and my baby twin sisters, Albany and Indiana, were fighting over a doll. When we walked in Indiana let go of the doll and Albany tossed it in the fish tank. They just stood there wide-eyed. One screamed then the other and they both ran up stairs screaming, "There's a monster in the house!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Wow Duncan, Heather was right, you are a natural kid repellant," He smirked.

"What can I say? I don't like children all that much."

"Now I need a picture of you just to keep them out of my room," I nudged him in the arm. "Okay play time's over, sit," I shoved him towards the couch, "I'm changing and if you even go up those stairs, your head will be mounted on the wall, got it!" He nodded his head in fear. I smiled in satisfaction, went up stairs and changed into something that would maybe tease Duncan. A tight, little tank top and some jean shorts, sort of like Bridgette's but shorter, much shorter. I was like him, I wasn't interested in studying I was interested in seeing how far he'll go to get me to cave. I came down the stairs to find Duncan looking at the fish, so I decided to throw a toy at him. I picked up a small plastic chair and chucked it at Duncan's head. Direct hit!

"Ow! What was that for?" I smiled at him.

"Oh no reason. Come on," I tossed him my keys, "you're driving."

"Wait why me?" He is such an idiot.

"Because you're the only one who knows how to get to your house. Duh!" He rolled his eyes. I got in the passenger seat, and he got in the driver's seat. He revved up the engine; he liked the way it sounded. "Okay could you like hurry up? We need to get to your house to study." Duncan gave me a deviant smirk.

"You really want to get somewhere private with me don't you?" I rubbed my temples.

"No it's just that the faster we study the faster I can go home," He started to drive and in no time we were there.

"Here we are, my humble home."

"Cool!" I think I said that a little too well.

"A little eager aren't we, Princess?"

"Oh shut up," We walked into his house and it is so quiet that I think I heard his neighbor's television.

"Okay you get comfortable, and I'm gunna go take a shower. No peeking," He gave me a wink; I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. This house is so not Duncanish, oh yeah that's right his parents are cops. Now let's see what's in his room before he comes out. I went up stairs and into his room. Black walls, that's a shocker, posters of half-naked girls and pot leaves, typical Duncan. Then I saw his iPod on the dresser and I thought _'Let's have some fun!'_ I heard the shower shut off, so I quickly grabbed the iPod, ran down stairs and sat down casually pretending nothing happened. I waited a few moments to hear- "Where the fuck is my iPod?! Princess!" that. He came down stairs in all his shirtless glory, he smirked. Oh shit! He caught me staring, "You like what you see?" He waved his hand above his abs like one of those women that show contestants what's behind door number one.

"Oh please, stop flattering yourself," All of a sudden he was right next to my face speaking in the sexiest voice he had.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my iPod was, would you?" I bit my lip.

"No, why would I know where your stuff is?"

"That wasn't my question now was it?"

"Can we stop answering questions with others questions, seriously I feel like I'm on Jeopardy."

"Fine still I know you know where my iPod is."

"No I don't I already told you that."

"Okay then, stand up," I tried not to smile.

"No I already said I didn't have it." He went around the couch and pulled the coffee table away from me, I wasn't going to like this very much. I was clinging onto the couch cushions for dear life and he didn't even do anything yet. I quickly stuffed the iPod into my pockets. He put one knee on the couch and attempted to pry my hands off of the couch. I tried so hard to fight back, but he was just too strong and his body was so sexy and so close to me. I just melted. He pulled me off and tossed me onto the ground like I was a rag doll. Then he pinned me to the ground. At the perfect moment my phone off and the sound of Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent went filled the room. "Can you get my phone for me please. It's Gwen," I gave him the cutest smile I had and it worked. But he didn't give the phone to me he answered it.

"Hey Gwen, sorry but Courtney's on a study date with the sexiest man alive," I hit him in the gut and grabbed the phone from him.

"Gwen help me! Duncan's got me pinned on the-No Duncan don't you dare! If you even think about taking you belt off, you're going to be hurtin' where the Sun don't shine!" I heard Gwen laughing like crazy along with a few of our other friends, "Oh come on Gwen take me off speaker phone!"

"Now give me back my iPod!" I started to laugh.

"I don't have it!"

"Oh and you expect me to think Casper the Friendly Ghost took it?!"

"Yes! See there he is now!" I pointed behind him and he fell for it! So I shoved him off, "Ha! Now your never going to see your precious iPod ever again!" I ran up stairs and into the bathroom, adrenaline pumping through my veins, "Are you still there Gwen?"

None of them could stop laughing, "Yeah we're still here. Why?"

"I need witnesses to hear my screams for when he kills me for stealing his iPod."

"Just give him back his iPod if you don't want him to kill you."

"I don't want to it's fun watching him try to catch me," I heard footsteps coming from the stairs then I felt pounding on the door.

"Come on Princess! Open the door! Or do I have to find another way in and give you your uh…punishment?" Everybody started laughing like there was no tomorrow again, "Well you're not opening the door so I guess I'm finding another way in."

My face was hot with embarrassment of even thinking what he was going to do. Then I heard a door close, phew, it belonged to the room next to mine. But I also heard a doorknob click in the bathroom, it was Duncan trying to get in. Quickly, I got up off the floor and unlocked the door to get out just in time to see Duncan coming in. I slammed the door in his face, but he was still close enough to grab me. Once I got into the living room that's when he tackled me, "Punishment time!" He started to kiss my neck.

"Umm…Gwen I'll uh…Duncan stop! I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and started to join in on the "punishment" he was giving me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Go Duncan! That's what being confident gets you. I enjoyed working on this but this is the last chapter to "New School, Old Friends" I think it might be but I'm not sure. And if some parts towards the end don't make sense, all I gotta say is that it's not my fault cause I'm so freakin tired. Right now it's 4:00 almost 5:00 am, and that's when my senses start to screw up, so that's why Courtney's acting so crazy and not like herself. Review!!!


	6. I Like Being Your Study Date

**A/N: Okay you guys already know what I should be saying, so I'm just not going to say it 'cause you guys should know. Originally I wasn't going to continue on with this but a lot of people told me to so here it is! Chapter five of "New School, Old Friends"! This scene tells what happens after Courtney's "punishment".**

* * *

I tried so hard to crawl away, but he kept pulling me back in. I looked at the clock, it was almost 9:00, "Um Duncan, I need to go. It's 8:45." He stopped what he was doing and rolled off.

"Aaw, Princess you ruin all the fun," I smiled, "Come on I'll help you up," He stood and I grabbed his arm, but all of a sudden the damn power went out, which made me let go of his arm and both of us fall back on our asses, "Ow! My fucking head! Hey Princess, You alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright. How's your head?" I stumble while trying to stand up. Then I stepped on something hard and a loud shriek cried out.

"Duncan, did I step on you or a cat?" I could feel him giving me a death glare.

"Oh shut up!" I wanted to keep teasing him.

"No seriously Duncan, you should try out for choir with a voice that high." I sat back down and started to crawl. I didn't get very far though, because without me knowing, Duncan stood up. So here's how it went, Duncan got up, I sat down, I ran into the back of his legs and he toppled onto me, "Well if you can't get the mammoth down try the legs," I said sarcastically, although he didn't find it funny because he bit me on the leg! "OW!! Duncan you little brat!"

"Take it back!"

"Take what back? Ow! Duncan stop it!"

"The mammoth thing!" I stared at him with an 'Are you kidding me?' look, or I thought I was.

"You are such a baby! Ow! Fine you're not a mammoth you're a saber-toothed-fucking-tiger!"

"Much better," He rolled off of me but right before I could get up, he took me by the legs and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Hey! What do I look like? A human mop?" He completely ignored me.

"Want anything to eat?" Somehow he knew exactly where everything was, I guess he spent a lot of time in the kitchen.

"Not really, besides I have to go remember," I lit some candles so we could have at least a little bit of light.

"It's not going to work," I was getting ready to slap him for teasing me so much.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" He sighed.

"I mean that we have a high-tech security system. If there's a black-out nobody can get in and no one can get out," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ha ha, how ironic. You know Duncan you are getting way to predictable these days," He chuckled at that comment.

"I'm telling you Princess, it's not gunna work," I rolled my eyes again and tried to open the door. Hmm I guess Duncan was right, "Told you. Do I have to punish you again for not listening to me?" I started to back away from the candlelight. No way in hell was I going to let him see me blushing.

"And we both know how much you'd enjoy that. But too bad 'cause you're not getting' me," I stuck my tongue out and smacked myself in the butt to taunt him. It worked; he got up and started chasing after me again. That's when my instincts took over, and they knew not to go in the bathroom or his parents' room. So they told me to go to his room. I ran as fast as I could with two more of his belongings in my hand. One was his dignity and the other was his wallet. Like I did before, I locked myself in his room, with him pounding on the door.

"Duncan, I think you trained me a little too well," I waited for his puzzled response.

"What do you mean?" He was a little bit worried. Yes, I've got him in my trap. Now time to finish him.

"Well, whenever you were laying on me snag a little something of yours."

"And what little something would that be?" I smirked.

"Check your back pocket," He let out a frustrated groan. I couldn't contain myself so just laughed, "Looks like the pickpocketer became the pickpockety, huh Duncan! Hmm… I wonder who would like to hear this first. Gwen? Nah… Oh how about Geoff? Oh wait I've got it! Your big brother! How does that sound, Duncan?" The lock started to jiggle violently; I've got him right where I want him, "Yeah that seems like a good choice…Hello Mike. Yeah it's me Courtney from the island. I have something to tell you, it's about Duncan. You know how he's always gettin' into trouble because he likes to pickpocket people?" I heard Duncan muffle something.

"Please Courtney, don't do this. I'll do anything you ask," He paused for a moment and made it deeper and sexier, "And I mean anything." I shut the phone.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Come on Courtney just give me back my wallet." I thought for a moment, and as soon as I thought of an idea the lights came on. Kinda ironic don't you think?

"Fine here, at least I can leave now," I looked through it once more and found the most disturbing thing EVER! A condom! I eeped and threw it across the room. "Duncan!" I thought for another second, "Did you think that you would get lucky?" I fell to the floor laughing so hard.

"Maybe," My head shot up. Oh crap!! He was in the room!

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I looked at the window, which what a shocker he broke into his own room, "Oh that's how," I gave him an 'I'm sorry please don't hurt me' smile. It didn't work.

"Let the games begin," I had no idea what he meant by that, but I sort of got the picture when he lunged at me trying to get his wallet, "Now be a good little girl and give me back the wallet," Like hell! No way was I going to let all this fun end!

"Do I have to I'd much rather you get it from me. It's much more entertaining," I quickly crawled to a corner and got in the fetal position. He followed me and tried to pry my body open like he was trying to open a treasure chest! But when that didn't work he started to tickle me! "Stop Duncan, stop! Knock it off! No I don't want to be tickled!" Almost instantly he stopped, and once again deepened his voice and whispered right into my ear.

"Then give me back my wallet, or else," He breathe tickled my ear and I melted. I'm beginning to think I'm coming over here a lot.

"Or else what?" My eyes narrowed, challenging him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his eye level. It was freaky I mean I'm not even touching the ground. I was so into our little staring contest that I had no idea where is hands were and where my legs were. _His_ hands were on _my_ ass, and _my_ legs were wrapped around _his_ torso! I tried to jump off I honestly did, but I think he liked where we were.

"Uh Duncan could you let go of me? Please!" He just gave me a deviant smirk. He could tell I was scared, and he liked it, "Oh come on Duncan! Here here's your wallet." I stuck it in his back pocket, which was probably the worst idea possible in this ordeal. His grin grew wider, and he glanced at his bed. I followed his glance and knew what he was thinking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I could not give in Courtney Giver does not give into pleasure no matter how hot the guy is.

"Umm… Well I…I'm thinking that I could go home," I smiled hoping he'll agree, he didn't. Instead he threw me onto his bed and held me down. I had to deny just to get him to try harder.

"Duncan don't!" He nibbled on the base of my neck, which forced me to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Well that worked like the Titanic on its trip to New York. I let out a groan and tried to cover it up, "D-D-Duncan stop p-please!" Yeah me relaxing my upper-body and tightening my grip with my legs around his waist doesn't help! I was literally pulling myself up until I was touching his body. I felt like one of those baby monkeys that wrapped around their mothers body. It was so…so sexy! "D-Duncan," I smiled with a small moan humming out my lips in satisfaction. My eyes blinked rapidly, I didn't know what he was doing to me. I felt like I was high with pleasure as he went up to my ear.

"I knew you liked it, so you wanna…" He glanced over to the condom still lying on the ground. I felt my face turn red even if that's possible I was redder than ever. He was laughing at me! "Man Princess you're glowing! I was just kidding!" I smacked him upside the head, "Hey I may be a criminal but I have some respect for woman!" I rolled my eyes and flipped him off of me and me onto him while he wasn't paying attention.

"Now I'm going home!" I got off and ran to the door sadly he was faster. "Come on Duncan! I want to go home!" I started to whine hoping it would annoy him so much that he'll let me leave. It didn't work, what a shocker.

"You sure about that?" Actually I wasn't.

"No not really." He smirked knowing he was right.

"Then you want to watch a movie?" I haven't watched a movie in a while so I had to accept.

"Fine, but then I'm going home got it!"

"I knew you couldn't resist me I'm just that sexy." Oh now he's just wanting to start something. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay maybe I'm the one that can't resist you. But what can I say?" He checked me out. I rolled my eyes and laid down on his bed.

"Come on Duncan let's just watch a movie." I threw a pillow at him.

"Okay hold on… How about a nice little kid's movie?" I giggled then went all serious.

"It depends what is it?" He held up the DVD case. It had a black cover with a very tall white skeleton. I knew what it was, "Nightmare Before Christmas?" He laughed at the expression of my face.

"I'm taking that's a yes." I nodded my head excitedly. He put it in and laid down next to me. I snuggled to his chest listening to the unusually comforting, steady beating of his heart. It was slowly putting me to sleep. I was thinking of how I thought this day wasn't going to go right, but of course Duncan had to prove me wrong. Now how will I explain this day to the others and my mom? I guess I'll lie, tell her I went to Bridgette's after I tutored the 'annoying' kid. I'll worry about it later.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how was it? Don't worry I am going to have an epilogue. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but Saturday I went to Youth Quake. I saw The Skinny Improv, 33Miles and Alex Himaya, and I also got saved! I gotta give a shout out to my youth pastor and his fiancé, Mathieu and Lauren! You guys are so cool!


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: You know the drill! I'm not gunna say it! Epilogue! Did you know that this would be my first story ever finished!! I know it's so cool! Although I'm probably not going to get done tonight (Tuesday)!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly enough to see that I wasn't in my room. I remember 'tutoring' Duncan. Wait Duncan! Oh crap he's next to me! I fell out of bed with a thud. His parents were obviously home because I heard his dad yell, "Duncan fell out of his bed again." I giggled a little bit.

"Princess, are you okay?! I wouldn't think that you'd laughing after you fell out of my bed. Oh…so that's why you fell." I nodded.

"I think it's funny how your dad thought that it was you." He sat up.

"Yeah, sometimes I fall out of bed." My phone went off and Sexy Can I by Ray J filled the room. My sisters had been playing with my phone again, "Are you cheating on me Princess?"

"No my sisters did it!" I picked up the phone it was Justin. Kinda funny right but I had Mr. Vain by Culture Beat for him, "Hey Justin."

"Hey Courtney, um, everybody's meeting down at the arcade. Tell Duncan, he'll probably drive you there."

"Okay."

"Oh and Court, try not to start making out before you even get to the car." I heard others snickering in the back.

"Justin!"

"Sorry I just couldn't resist!"

"Fine bye."

"Bye." I shut the phone and looked at Duncan.

"He said everybody is meeting at the arcade and he said you would know where it is." He got up and pulled my car keys out of his pocket.

"Then let's go we don't want to keep them waiting." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I followed him downstairs; his parents…didn't even notice me. That's a little weird I mean if my son came down with a girl that I barely knew I would probably ask some questions. We got into the car, and apparently this is a smaller town than I thought because, like school, we were there quickly. Everyone was waiting for us. It was funny, I thought that we were going to go in and find them. The guys ran up to Duncan and started congratulating him, while the girls ran up to me and were asking me questions. Leshawna used her loud voice to get us all inside. The guys sat in one table and the girls sat in another. The guys talked about random things, the girls talked about last night.

"_Tho_ what did you guyth do?" Beth asked excitedly.

"We really didn't do anything." They looked at me like they were watching me all night and knew what we did.

"Come on be honest." Heather said. Heather? Of all people Heather had to be the one to tell me to be honest. I caved like she hadn't done anything in the past.

"Fine we made out, let's see one…two times that's it," I declared, hoping people would buy it, "nothing else." Gwen elbowed me.

"Come on you had to do something else. I mean Duncan is a little cute."

"Hey back off woman, that's my man. If you want to do something bigger go with Trent." She blushed. I looked over to the boys' table and Duncan was watching me, he winked. I blushed. "Dude I went through his wallet and found the most disturbing-

"Wait how did you get his wallet?" A devilish smile crept upon my face.

"Well I might have stolen it from him." Bridgette spit out her drink and was laughing like crazy.

"Duncan got pick pocketed! Wow Courtney I didn't know you had it in ya!" I felt something in my pocket that has been bugging the hell out of me all day.

"Well speak of the Devil. It's his wallet." Oh yeah that's right I stole it while he was sleeping. Duh! "Hold on." I aimed it at Duncan and threw it. Direct hit! Booyah!

"Ow! What the fuck! Who threw that?" I glanced down.

"Quick everyone look natural!" We all started talking about our school. Then I felt someone breathing down my neck. I gulped. "Yes?"

"Why exactly did you throw _my_ wallet at my head?" I played confused.

"Why would have your wallet? I gave it back remember?" I thought he was buying it. Wrong!

"Okay then. I guess it flew out of my back pocket and decided to smack me in the head." I started to laugh, the others joined in.

"Yeah let's go with that!" I got up to try to 'leave', but Duncan stopped me. Bridgette got up at the same time and started to head towards another room. All of a sudden she screamed.

"Follow me! You'll be safe!" At that opportunity I jumped over the table and into the room. I leaned on the door and stared in aw at it. It was Playground Paradise, as they like to call it. There was no end! It had to be at least one-hundred feet tall. The slides were so tangled you couldn't tell where one ended and another began! It even had a ball pit and six toy guns so you could shoot each other! It was completely empty, which was strange. You would except to see screaming little kids running around, but it was quiet. That is until Bridgette brought me out of my trance. "Come on Court run!" I let go of the door, and ran. Only to hear everyone else running after each other, but the only one I was focused on was Duncan. I ran up one of the slides, but there were people already coming down so I crawled over them and Duncan was forced down 'cause he can't fit his huge ego, er I mean, body over them. I successfully got up onto flat la... I fell into an at least three foot deep ball pit. I sank head first only to see Izzy hiding.

"Izzy! What are you doing?!"

"Shhh! I'm trying to scare people, so keep quiet! Just pass through!" I nodded and crawled over her. I saw Leshawna pass me and waited and waited until-

"AAAAAHHHHH!! You little motha…" I'm pretty sure she got shoved down the slide because all I heard was an echo. The next thing definitely didn't shock me; I crawled into a large room, the Gun Room. Girls were firing at the boys on the other side. I got hit in the boob by none other than Duncan. Here's a lesson, never hit a girl in the boob. If you do then, well, nice knowin' you bitch! People always hit us either on accident or on purpose. It doesn't hurt as bad as a guy getting kicked in the nuts, but trust us it hurts! I'm getting off track! Anyways, I locked eyes with him and grabbed a free gun, fully loaded, and shot. I hit him in the face five times and his nuts once. That's all I went there for so I exited the room and went to an empty one. Turns out it was another ball pit, but you go with what you got, right? I nestled in front of the entrance, which was probably was a stupid decision. I got stepped on and squealed.

"And you said I should try out for choir! You okay?" I poked my head out.

"Yes I'm fine even though I just got stepped on by a mammoth!" Duncan tackled me, again stupid decision. He got up right in my face wearing his stupid little smirk. I faked a frown. "Wipe that smile off your face before I wipe it off…" He kissed me off guard, like always. That's what I love about him, he's just full of surprises!

I think everyone forgot about us and left either that or they paired off with each other. We just stayed in there, together, I was wish it was forever but it was only about six hours.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay I know it isn't all that great but I tried my best. First Story Ever Finished! WOO! Review!!! And sorry to bring up the whole boob hitting thing, but it does hurt!


End file.
